Flammable?
by gamerar
Summary: First fanfiction. Naruto... why do fishies explode? Well lets find out! T for comic violence and slight cursing.
1. PrefaceRead!

Preface

Have you ever wondered if skin is flammable? I'm not asking this because I want to burn anyone or whatever... I'm just wondering 'cuz of a little 'thing'...The only problem is that little 'thing' is what either supposedly saved, or killed somebody... I keep wondering 'cuz like, if a whole room caught on fire you'd catch on fire too right? But I mean your finger doesn't catch fire when you pass it over a candle... It just burns that specific spot on your finger. The pain doesn't spread like mold on a newly moldy piece of bread. It just kinda sticks there, like peanut butter on the roof of your mouth and you can't do anything about it, 'cuz your tongue gets sticky too! And then your throat gets sticky because your tongue is half-way down it! Then you try to chug it down with a glass of milk, and the milk gets stuck too! SO THEN YOUR MOUTH BECOMES PEANUT-BUTTERY AND MOIST! AND THEN- Hold on I'm getting off topic here, lets get back to where we left off. So...then the saying "Your life is at stake" comes to me, and I wonder what it means. Whenever I used to think about it, my mind makes a mental picture of someone's life depending on if they ate a steak or not. Of course then I come back to the flammable part. Is a steak flammable? Of course it is! Who am I kidding? I mean, I once saw one go up flames so big, you could've roasted 50 chickens with the heat that thing gave off... Which brings me to another dilemma... Is chicken flammable? I mean you don't see flaming, headless chickens running around everywhere. But I'm pretty sure that you can light its feathers up and... Voila! Insta popcorn chicken! But now that we know that some animals are, in a sense, 'flammable'. What if there was an animal that really is flammable? I don't mean just able to catch fire flammable... I mean spontaneous combustion flammable! I think _**fish**_ are flammable! You hear all the time about beached fishies and how so many die. But I think that after so long in the sun, like maybe after six hours or something... THEY EXPLODE INTO FLAMES! Think about it... Why are they always in the water? They need a safe way to get oxygen without getting too close to the sun! Whenever someone catches a fish, they cook it immediately! See... they don't wanna wait around for them to explode. So they just speed up the process. Then... if, perchance, there was a **massive** tidal wave or something... Like in the _Day After Tomorrow_. And tons of fish became beached and couldn't get back into the water... What would happen..?


	2. Chapter 1

Flammable?

Ch 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction that I actually tried to do...

It may still stink though...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the events depicted by this story... Only flaming fishies.

_italics_: flashbacks, thoughts, or actions

**bold**: Kyuubi speaking

underline: important

* * *

_The morning the storms started coming marked one of the most horrifying times in Fyrenza's history..._

_Calamities of catastrophic proportions became regular as the once booming port-city was drowning in its torrential floods and burning fires..._

_Then, a single man, bearing the Uzumaki symbol. Fought against the raging sea and blistering fire. And... giving up his life... saved the town those 150 years ago..._

_But it was prophesied... That in the future... The storms would come again..._

_And only one can stop them from destroying the world...

* * *

_

Present day.

The relaxing after a mission really was enjoyable to the ninjas of Konoha. But to none more than Naruto Uzumaki...

The blonde had been sleeping late for the past 2 days since the S-rank mission he went on with his comrades.

Waking up to his clock saying 2:37 was something he had gotten used to.

But the sudden visits from others he hadn't...

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Naruto! Wake up already! Tsunade wants to see us right away!" came the voice of a familiar pink kunoichi.

"Yeah, yeah... Be there in a minute Sakura."

"You had better hurry up Naruto or I'll punch your face in!"

"Jeez! I said I'm coming!"

The blue-eyed container went quickly to the Godaime's office with Sakura at his heels...

"Narutooooo! You're late!" boomed an angry Tsunade.

"Sorry baa-chan, I just woke up."

"_Sigh, _Well it doesn't matter anyway... Is everyone here?"

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Kankuro, and Temari all replied with a loud. "Hai!"

While Shino, Neji, and Gaara just stayed silent...

"Alright! I have a mission for you! A very important mission that requires all of you to go to the city Fyrenza. We have been notified that strange activity is happening there... We need all of you to investigate while acting as if you were all on vacation."

Kiba answered, "But what exactly are we looking for?"

"Yosh! I must agree with Kiba here! It would be easier to know what we are looking for!" replied the green beast of Konoha.

"Where are we going to stay and for how long?" said a sullen Gaara.

"It will be a week long mission, and we have secured a hotel for you all to stay in. As for what you are looking for... I can't say exactly... But I trust your ability as ninja to be able to stop whatever is going on. Take this as... a forced vacation."

Neji: "Hmph."

"Now I expect all of you to be ready for this mission by tomorrow. You all will leave at dawn for Fyrenza. Now go!"

All: "Hai."

As the faint sound of ninja leaving for preparations was heard. A secret conversation was spoken about the mission between Shizune and Tsunade...

"But Tsunade-sama! They don't know how dangerous this really is! They have no clue to the history of Fyrenza or what is happening to the sea! We can't send them there!"

"Shizune. I know its hard... But its the only way we can make sure the prophecy hasn't come true. If it does begin again... The whole world will be at stake this time. This is our only hope... Naruto..."


	3. Chapter 2

Flammable?

Ch 2

**A/N**: I just want to point out that i do in fact, own a disclaimer due to a worried reader who thought I had none...

**Disclaimer**: **Once again! **I do **NOT **own Naruto or any of the events depicted by this story... Only flaming fishies.

_italics_: flashbacks, thoughts, or actions

**bold**: Kyuubi speaking

underline: important

"Banzai!!!"

A gigantic splash was seen from the resort pool as Naruto had finally mastered his... cannonball technique.

"Narutooo! I was just drying off! Now look what you've done! You drained all the water from the pool, AND got everyone soaked!" complained a wet Sakura.

As a few of them were complaining and muttering "Baka..." under their breath, the Sand genin (who for some reason hadn't gone to the pool) had returned from scouting the area for information on the mission they were currently assigned to.

"Hey guys!" smiled a content Kankuro.

"Oh, hey Kankuro, Gaara, Temari. How was scouting?" said Neji.

As they were about to answer, they were cut off by a screeching Lee, who had climbed to the very top of a cliff that had seemingly appeared out of no where and swiftly jumped off into the newly filled pool...

"Yosh!!! Naruto! Watch as I beat your 'Cannonball'!!! If I fail I must swim around this pool five-thousand times!!!"

All: "No Lee! Don't do i-"

They never finished that sentence... The speed of Lee when he hit the water was fast enough to break the light barrier. Time had sped down for Lee meanwhile the rest of the company watched in horror when he pounded the water, fist first, and dove in. A bright light was emanating from the impact he had with the water while shock waves, unbeknown to them, were ratting the seafloor, opening up the crust and allowing magma to seep up from the ocean. The flash died down and a barely conscious Lee was left lying at the center of a fifty foot deep crater...

"Lee! Lee!!! LEE!!!!!" TenTen shouted.

"Can you hear us lee? Are you alright?" a concerned Neji called.

A subtle movement by the spandex-clad shinobi eased their troubled hearts. While Gaara was muttering some curses and a few inaudible "...darn you Lee... why wont you die..."'s, Everyone was rushing to him and a few were looking for medical aid. But for now, lets close the curtain on that little incident and concentrate on the repercussions the miniature earthquake had on the surrounding areas...

Elsewhere in Rice Country... (yes thats very far away...)

"Kabuto! Get my rubber ducky! I want to have it ready by the time a take my bubble bath!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama... Right away. Sasuke! Get Orochimaru-sama's Rubber duck, now!"

_Damn... Why do they always make me do the menial tasks... When will i get power?!?_ were the thoughts of our raven haired avenger as he opened up the closet labeled "Ducks" and walked inside the room to fond hundreds upon thousands of rubber ducks...

Orochimaru:"Sasuke! I want the yellow one with the glitter on its belly!"

Sasuke:"Alright, alright... Just give me a few minutes!"

Orochimaru:"How dare you talk to me like th-"

A faint rumble was heard from the distance and everyone in the compound just froze and listened... Suddenly a devastating earthquake, ripped through the base and destroyed much of the Sound Village... And just as quickly as it had torn through it, the quake stopped.

Orochimaru:"... Nani!?! Kabuto! What was that? How could it have destroyed my base?" _What could... No WHO could have done this much damage to my beautiful village?_

Kabuto:"Orochimaru-sama... I don't know... what could have damaged the village so much... I will investigate it right away though sir..." _What the hell was that..? It was so powerful and fast... I need to get out of here quickly..._

Sasuke interrupted, "Orochimaru-sama. What ever this was could not have been accidental. I will go investigate this... I already know the direction it came from." _Finally... an excuse to get out of here..._

Orochimaru:"Kabuto, you must stay here-"

Kabuto:"But, I-"

A quick kick to the side crumpled Kabuto and sent him sailing into the already dilapidated wall and sent it crashing down on top of him...

Orochimaru:" Do not interrupt me or I will kill you Kabuto! I will not accept insubordination! ... Now Sasuke-kun... Go to the source of this catastrophe while I get the others to fix the base. I expect to find you come back with whatever that was dealt with... O.K.?"

Sasuke:"Of course..."_ Just shut up..._

Orochimaru:"Alright... Now GO!"

No sooner had he said that as Sasuke vanished and was running towards the Konoha region... Right as he exited, the entire Sound village collapsed and a rumble was heard throughout the country side. Sasuke just looked back and smiled since he knew just what was at the center of that quake... The missing part to his Mangekyo Sharingan... Naruto!


End file.
